A Gift
by Fvvn
Summary: Di ruang tamu yang temaram, ia menunggumu. Si jingga dengan aroma maskulin yang seksi. Pemuda dengan seringai nakalnya yang menggoda/"Kau gugup?"/Third POV/Kalianlah tokoh utamanya!/Surprise Fic for Zoroutecchi. Get well soon, buddy!


**Title** : A Gift

**Genre** : T+

**Warning** : Oneshot, Gunakan imajinasi, yang nggak suka dengan si seksi Pein mendingan cabut, POV2 (kayaknya) dengan tokoh utama kalian sendiri, OOC (pastilah! Pein kan nggak romantis! #PLAK)

**Summary** : Di ruang tamu yang temaram, ia menunggumu. Si jingga dengan aroma maskulin yang seksi. Pemuda dengan seringai nakalnya yang menggoda. _Surprise Fic for Zoroutecchi. Get well soon, buddy!_

.

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pein, is Yours**

Sosoknya terlihat sendirian, duduk diruang tamu dalam keadaan yang tidak biasa. Rambutnya jingga, menyibak. Wajahnya penuh tindik, dengan manik mata berwarna merah. Pekat seperti darah. Garis wajahnya tenang, dengan guratan macho dan gestur seringai yang ia ciptakan. Sesekali ia menoleh ke satu pojok ruang yang gelap. Dan ketika ia tidak menemukan apapun disana, kepalanya akan kembali lagi, berpaling kepada TV-nya, sambil meneguk air soda favoritnya. Kadang kala, air soda itu menetes, menuruni bibirnya dengan penuh goda. Ia selalu menghapusnya dengan badan lidah yang bermain liar. Setelah itu, ia akan mengusapnya dengan punggung tangan, dan dilakukan dalam pose yang sangat sempurna.

Mata tajamnya menyorot nakal, bahkan kepada sebuah TV sekalipun. Ia tidak begitu suka menonton, tetapi, _channel_ favoritnya selalu berhubungan dengan berita kriminal. Kadang kala ia menonton film laga-aksi, seperti film koboi ataupun _robber bank._ dan tidak jarang pula ia menonton sebuah acara dengan tema _universe_.

**oOoGiftoOo**

Sinar bulan saat itu terihat terang, membias tenang melalui jendela rumahnya. gorden berwarna biru pekat yang menghias jendela tersingkap, agar ruang tamunya yang temaram mendapatkan cahaya tambahan. nuansa yang tercipta saat itu begitu damai. Ditambah dengan suara jangkrik yang memecah kebisuan, mengadu sengit dengan suara TV.

Ia semakin menyandar malas. Kelihatannya tidak ingin menunggu lebih lama lagi. Wajahnya dibalik kegelapan bahkan masih terlihat tampan. Seringai kejamnya yang memesona, siapapun pasti akan tergugah olehnya. Kedua lengannya mulai disilangkan di belakang kepala. Ia semakin bersandar, mencari posisi nyaman pada sofanya.

"_Dia_ … lama,"

Entah siapa yang pemuda itu maksud. Nafasnya terdengar memburu, menggebu. Jantungnya berkontraksi ganas. Ia tak kuat lagi menunggu.

Tubuh bidangnya sudah terpampang jelas sejak duapuluh menit yang lalu. Ia biarkan terbuka, ditusuk angin malam. Biarlah, pikirnya. Ia sudah mempersiapkan ini semua untuk orang yang ditunggunya sejak tadi. Dan orang itu akan menjadi satu-satunya yang memasuki relung hatinya, saat ini.

"Hm …"

Ototnya yang keras, mulai berkontraksi. Tubuhnya mulai berkeringat, panas. Siluet yang sempurna, prototipe seorang model terkemuka. Tinggi semampai, dengan kaki-kaki yang panjang, dibalut oleh celana jeans yang memberi bentuk lekuk yang seharusnya. Semua itu tidaklah terlalu ketat, maupun terlalu longgar. Semua lekukannya begitu sempurna. Begitulah.

Ia mulai mendesah, perlahan. Mengganti posisinya dengan menggeliat nakal. Lirikkan matanya yang lekat, dalam seperti laut. ia lepas ikat pinggang yang sedari tadi mencekiknya. Ia ingin sedikit kebebasan.

_Yeah. _Satu kebebasan.

"M-Maaf," dan inilah yang ia tunggu.

Kamu.

Ya, kamu orangnya.

Kamu melenggang masuk dibalik bayang-bayang gelapnya malam. Kamu datang dari ruangan gelap yang sedari tadi ditengokinya. Kamu tersenyum manis, berharap ia akan memaafkan keterlambatanmu. Dan mata kalian saling menggali, dalam dan semakin dalam. Kembali, seringai itu muncul. Tangannya memanggilmu nakal, menyuruh kamu untuk menghampirinya dan duduk didalam dekapannya.

Kamu berjalan pelan. Kakimu sedikit gemetar. Saat ini kalian hanya berdua saja, disebuah ruang temaram dengan wewangian bunga _sumire_. _Gulp_. Satu jengkal, kau resapi aroma tengkuknya yang maskulin.

"Kemarilah," ia memanggilmu dengan suara yang rendah. Sungguh menggetarkan sukma. Bulu kudukmu sampai berdiri semua, "Jangan takut … kau hanya perlu menemaniku, menonton TV," ia kembali memamerkan senyumannya yang panas. Pipimu memerah. Sekejap saja tanganmu berkeringat. Jantungmu berdetak labil. perlahan, kau jatuhkan tubuhmu sendiri untuk duduk disampingnya.

Dan hasilnya?

Dia mencuri kesempatan.

Lengan idealnya yang selama ini kau kagumi kini merangkul bahumu. Bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Ia tahu kau terlihat kaget tadi. Tubuhmu sedikit berguncang, dan semakin lama semakin hebat.

"Kau gugup?" lagi, suara maskulin itu terdengar. Sekarang kau dimabuk gila oleh wangi rambutnya yang khas dengan milik pria dewasa. Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Hanya terdiam dengan mata yang terpejam, "Atau kau kedinginan?" ia melepas rangkulan hangatnya dari pundakmu, dan beranjak untuk mengambil sesuatu yang tergeletak di meja ruang tamu. Kemeja putihnya. Ia melingkarkan seragam beraroma buah itu kepada bahumu yang mulai kedinginan. Baju terusan tanpa lengan yang kau gunakan sungguh berhasil membuatnya jadi agresif.

"Aku tahu … ini wangi buah kesukaanmu. Aku sengaja memilih aroma ini, untukmu,"

Ia kembali duduk disofanya, kali ini semakin rapat dengan tubuhmu. Rangkulannya semakin kuat. Namun wajahnya begitu tenang, sambil sesekali mengganti channel, acuh. Membuat kedap-kedip cahaya yang dipancarkan dari televisi menusuk matamu.

Kau mulai merasa risih. Kau memintanya untuk menyalakan lampu utama. Kau tidak terlalu merasa nyaman dengan nyala temaram lampu oranye di sudut ruangan. Pemuda jabrik dengan fragmen berandalnya itu berpaling padamu dengan tatapan yang sangat bersirat. Kau balas tatapannya dengan mata yang polos, tak mengerti. Dia tertawa pelan. Kau semakin menautkan alismu, heran. Tiba-tiba saja ia mengerling nakal. Kau mati kutu. Belum puas, ia dekatkan wajahnya kepada wajahmu, "Kau tidak suka gelap?" jaraknya hanya tiga senti dari bibirmu sendiri. Kau bisa merasakan hembusan hangat nafasnya yang teratur. Bahkan wewangian tubuhnya yang kau sukai itu semakin menghantui penciumanmu. Kau sedikit menyentuh dadanya dengan kedua telapak tanganmu, bermaksud untuk menjauhkan sedikit tubuhnya darimu.

"Aku tidak mau," tetapi, ia menolak permintaanmu.

Bahkan, pemuda itu semakin memberi jarak yang begitu sempit kepadamu. Kau bisa mencicipi bagaimana rasnya berbagi nafas dengannya. semuanya begitu … hangat dan damai.

Untuk sesaat, kau terbuai dengan _pheromone_-nya yang menggoda. Kau mendapatkan satu kepuasan tersendiri saat ia memanggil namamu dengan seksi. Kau menyukai saat-saat ia membisikkan sesuatu dengan nada suara yang sangat menggelitik.

"Hey, boleh kucium?" ia menyentuh bibirmu dengan jari-jarinya yang terampil. Mereka bermain diantara ujung-ujung bibir lembutmu. Kau terjebak dengan tindihan tubuhnya di sofa. Kau tidak bisa keluar begitu saja sekarang.

"L-lepas,"

"Tidak mau," seringainya semakin tajam, menusuk jantungmu yang lemah. Pandangannya semakin menyiratkan bahwa dia ingin menelanmu bulat-bulat, "Aku menyukaimu," awalnya ia mengecup bibirmu pelan. Lalu memainkan lidahnya sedikit, dan semakin lama semakin ganas melumat. Kau bisa rasakan, dinginnya _pierching_ perak yang ada di wajahnya dengan nafas hangat dari pemuda itu disaat yang bersamaan. Semuanya melebur menjadi satu. Memberikan kesan tersendiri bagimu.

Belum puas, ia melepaskan ikat rambut yang sedari tadi membuatmu terlihat kaku, "Kau cantik. Sangat cantik," ia mulai memujimu dengan kalimat yang bernafsu. Ciumannya turun menuju lehermu, "Jangan khawatir. Aku akan melakukannya pelan-pelan," nadanya menggodamu, lagi. Ia tidak ingin menjadi pihak yang agresif sendiri. Ia menantangmu untuk meladeninya.

Kau mendorong tubuhnya kuat-kuat. Pemuda itu menghentikan aksinya sejenak. Ia menatapmu lekat-lekat. Kembali, rasa canggungmu keluar. sinar bulan terhalangi oleh tubuhnya yang ideal. Memberikan kesan bercahaya disekitar badan atletisnya yang paling kau suka.

"Maafkan aku," ia menggunakan emosinya yang paling dikuasai. Ia mencoba untuk mengambil alih pikiranmu dengan sifat manjanya saat itu. tatapan mata yang lemah darinya sungguh tidak bisa membuatmu bergutik untuk mengatakan 'tidak'. Kau mulai terjerat oleh rencana manisnya saat itu.

**oOoGiftoOo**

ruangan masih tetap gelap dengan remang-remang cahaya yang membuatmu terasa ngantuk. Perlahan, senyumannya yang hangat dan tidak biasa, muncul secara khusus. Wajahnya terlihat fleksibel saat itu. Ekspresi langka yang hanya ia tunjukkan kepadamu, secara cuma-cuma. Kau spesial dimatanya.

Sangat spesial.

Ia mengambil seragamnya dari tubuhmu, dan mengenakannya kembali. Namun sayang, dua kancing atas dibiarkannya terbuka. membuatmu sedikit tergoda karenanya. Kau berusaha untuk menahannya, sekuat tenaga. Kau memalingkan wajahmu cepat-cepat. Dan Ia menyeringai lagi. Kali ini jauh lebih seksi daripada yang kau pikirkan. Karena kau tidak sadar, bahwa ia sedang merancang sebuah taktik yang luarbiasa untuk dapat menarikmu masuk. Menuju ke lembahnya yang gelap, dan hangat.

Kau tersentak kaget, saat perlahan, tubuhnya mendekatimu lagi. Kali ini posisimu sedang berdiri rapuh, dan menunduk dalam. Tak berani menatap matanya yang indah. Atau sekedar melihatnya sekilas. Lagi-lagi aroma tubuhnya kembali membuatmu gugup. Jarak kalian sekarang begitu dekat. Ia melingkarkan tangannya pada lehermu, dengan postur yang ingin memeluk. Sementara bibirnya menempel basah pada telinga kecilmu, "Hei,"

Jantungmu berdetak semakin tidak karuan. Ia terlihat puas melihatmu gugup, "Hari ini, menginaplah dirumahku,"

Satu senyuman nakal, menutup semuanya. Ia memapahmu dengan gaya _bridal_ dan membawamu ke sebuah ruangan di lantai dua.

**Fin**

**A/N : **UWOOOOOOO #Ngelap Ingus. Saya memang sudah gila! Maaf Tecchi, diem-diem saya bikinin kamu Fic ini. Anggaplah sebagai _surprise_ kecil-kecilan saia buat yang lagi sakit #siul-siul. :3 nikmatilah Pein-mu, wahal maniak Tecchi! Dia kuberikan kepadamu secara gratis! Hohoho! #Pein : Oi! Loe ngejual gue?

Untuk reader yang lain, bagaimana menurut kalian Fic ini? Apakah ini masih bisa disebut sebagai fic? _Well_, _Hope you like it XD_

**Muchas Gracias!**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**Hot Regards,**

**Fujisaki Fuun a.k.a Puun  
><strong>


End file.
